Nuka's new job
by Larrydog
Summary: Nuka gets a job at freddy fazbears pizza and meets foxy what will happen between the two Nuka X Foxy Note:all the characters are alive not Robots


Nuka was going to his new job at Freddy faz bears pizza his parents have been telling him over and over to find a job so he choice one that seemed the he first looked at the job at first he wasn't sure if it was a good idea but after a talk he was feeling more he entered the place it was very quiet which was fine with Nuka he didn't like kids anyways so it wasn't a he looked around he spotted three animontronics on stage, not moving and one in a place called pirate cove. Nuka just looked at the bear looking one and jumped when a identical looking one touch his shoulder smiling but relaxed when found out it was just his boss."Hi Nuka welcome to the freddy family I'm of course freddy fazbear"Freddy said with a smile, and Nuka shook hands with him."yeah thanks for the job my parents would've most likely kicked me out"Nuka said and Freddy shook his head "don't worry about it we needed the help"Freddy said looking at his animontronic version of himself, remembering Nuka was looking at it.

"So you like the animatronics you know we build them to look like all the staff "Freddy said and Nuka looked at the fox looking one for a moment "so are this character are just robot versions of the actual staff"He questioned just to make sure he heard him right.""yep come on I show you them"Freddy said walking ahead and Nuka followed kinda excited to see them all not walking too fast so that he doesn't trip over his own feet like he does a lot when he's nervous or excited. He first met bonnie who seemed to be the happy type and made Freddy laugh every five seconds with a new joke and Nuka laughed sometimes shyly Freddy said he handles the money .Then he saw Chica who ran the kitchen and made most of the food and was kinda a flirt to Nuka but He didn't like girls so it just made him uncomfortable but Freddy told him afterwards that she flirts with everyone so he shouldn't worry about it and he didn't. Then he saw someone that he didn't see have a animatronic version of themselves his name was golden freddy he was Freddys twin brother and co owner of the restaurant and was just as if not more nice than freddy, and out of curiously nuka asked why he didn't have one and golden freddy said because it was broken and was being repaired and Nuka was then wondering in his mind when he will see the fox.

As they were walking Freddy said "well now its time to show you who you're working with"he said and in in a distance there was a Fox sweeping the floors and looked up when he heard footsteps and eyes went kinda wide when he saw Nuka,and Nuka had the same expression but it couldn't be as seen. "and last but not least he's foxy he normally does the cleaning around the restaurant and he's needed some help for quite a long time so you will help him that won't be a problem right"Freddy asked and Nuka nodded his head no at a loss for ,already knowing what's happening decided to walk away "well I'm gonna let you two get acquainted Foxy will help you get ready alright so just listen to what he says"Freddy last word were before he just left knowing he was only being ignored. Nuka and Foxy just looked at each other and Nuka was the first to get out a word "um h..hi"He said and raised his paw to shake his hand "I'm N...Nuka".Then Foxy started shaking his paw and said "Foxy...I'm Foxy"he said being the only thing he could said at the moment and after a few more moments of the two eye raping the other They turned from each other Nuka clearing his throat and Foxy just faintly blushing."Anyway I should get to work before I'm already fired"Nuka said and Foxy agreed "come on follow me"Foxy said composing himself and subconsciously starting to hold his hand as they started walking but Nuka didn't stop him and just started blushing enjoying being so close to him.

The day went very smoothly with the kids coming over and having Fun and Nuka was happy because where he and Foxy was cleaning had no kids so it was a good it through every time Foxy and Nuka got very close to the other the two would blush very deeply but turn away so that the others won't things got very embarrassing later that night when all the kids have left and the two them stayed an hour after all the workers left to get some things was on a ladder putting up some props and Nuka was worried "are you sure you don't need help"Nuka asked and Foxy sighed "yes I fine don't worry I got th…"but before he could finish Foxy lost his balance for a second and fell right on top of Nuka. After the two realized what happened Foxy realized that he was right on top of Nuka with their lips touching and Nuka looking redder than his fur.

After Foxy got up he brushed himself off "I'm so sorry that happened I should've just accepted your help"Foxy said feeling embarrassed but Nuka didn't seem very annoyed by it "Its fine it was a very nice kiss"he said which made Foxy blushed more."well I guess but if it was too awkward for you we don't have too...but before he could continue Nuka pressed his lips against his again and Foxy was shocked but didn't stopped it as he started to kiss back and soon there started making out on the wall until Nuka stopped it for a second "does it look like it was awkward for me" And foxy smiled back at him "no I guess not" was his last word as Nuka pulled him back in the kiss and started to grind on him a little which made Foxy moan during the two then started a make up session on the floor with Nuka on top neither wanting to leave the moment they were having but finally when they were done The two got up heavily breathing and started to walk out "wait"Foxy said grabbing Nuka's arm and pulled him into another kiss "let me walk you home"Foxy said smiling and Nuka smiled goofily and agreed by nodding his when the two left Foxy locked the place up and Grabbed Nuka Hand as they started walking holding hands like boyfriends do "you know I could get used to this job" Nuka thought and Foxy thought "you know I think this job just got better".


End file.
